mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Umineko No Naku Koro Ni
The setting of the story is Rokenjima, a personal island owned by the Ushiromiya family. The head of the family, Kinzo, is already dead near death and his 2 sons and 2 daughters discuss about how much they will get split from it. However, a typhoon traps them in the island and they can't call for a boat until it ends. Meanwhile, their own children were playing games earlier and chatting with the maids and butlers. The problem special child Maria starts talking about Beatrice the golden witch. According to legend, she was the reason the Ushiromiya family flourished to what it is today. Theres also apparently the epitaph that says that there is a place called the golden land where all your wishes come true and you'll have complete happiness, but it apparently involves getting everyone killed. During the storm, Maria shows that she recieved a letter that came from Beatrice and it says that they have to return the money Kinzo has or they will be punished. Of course being idiots smart guys, the adults ignore it. The next day, most of the adults and some of the servants are mysteriously killed in a closed room. The remaining people are slowly getting killed one by one and find it hard to trust. After everyone gets killed, some of them wind up inside a room drinking tea and discussing about how they died. Only one of them notices how weird this is and wants to know what happened. They believe that it was because of the witch Beatrice. However, he doesn't believe it even when Beatrice herself appears in front of him. She admits that she killed them and says that they will soon arrive to the golden land. Battler, the guy who refused to believe it, still claims that it wasn't done by magic and thus challenges her to prove it can be done by a human. Due to this stupid brave move that Battler chose, he cost everyone their chances to reach total happiness gave the chance to find the truth of the matter. And then the other more powerful witches catch attention to this. This verse is pretty broken in power levels. The regular humans are about as good as characters from fighting game with their martial arts and powerful punches. Lets just say that one hit can easily tear through human flesh and bones. Then there are the "furniture". These can range from humans to demons and even to angels. The humans are hypersonic speed level while having superhuman stamina, magical blades and anti-magic barriers. The demons have shown to have teleportation, worm holes, shields, guns. The angels have the swords that can easily kill the average witch. The witches in generall are very overpowered themselves: Beatrice the golden witch has the Endless magic, which allows her to restore everything destroyed back to its original structure and can even revive the dead. She commands the game and owns the territory so she has great power backing her up despite being only a territorial witch. Also said to be able to grant wishes but kinda like a genie when doing it. Is actually doing this for the greater good to protect the Ushiromiya's name but its cause of Battler that she went too far. Bernkastel the witch of miracles has the power to restart everything over and over again until she gets the desired outcome. Her speed and durability is immeasurable while her strength is infinite. Also, the only witch with perfect immortality thanks to her powers. warps probability. Totally cold hearted to the bone, she "miraculously" developed feelings for Lambdadelta due to her pure affection. Was abandoned by Featherine as a piece in the game called Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, she was able to finally beat Lambdadelta after thousand of years and claiming the title as strongest witch but as a result made her cruel. Sometimes takes pity with people in similar situation as she did and will grant them their wish with her power but is still incredibly sadistic when granting them. Lambdadelta the witch of certainty has the power to kill anybody without fail. Her power of certainty grants her to be able to eventually reach her outcome. Her speed and durability is immeasurable while her strength is infinite like Bernkastel. The more naive of the witches, she was formerly the strongest witch until Bernkastel defeated her. Has a never ending devotion and affection to her and cares for her very deeply. Likely hates Featherine for messing with Bernkastel and leavine her despite the fact it was mostly her own fault Bernkastel ended up like that. A wild card in the game, sometimes helps the good guys or bad guys. Likes to grant people who do hard work their wishes as long as they're sincere and serious. She has lots of people asking for her blessing. Featherine the witch of theatre. The extent of her powers are unknown but she has shown and been stated to be much more stronger than both Bernkastel and Lambdadelta. Created Bernkastel in the first place yet abandoned her in a game and was able to thwart Lambdadelta's attacks on her. Has shown to even sometimes overwrite the truths in the game. Has played thousands of games before but has long forgotton most of them, only the badge on her dress shows proof she did. Theres a special crescent device floating around her head to keep her memory. Category:Verse